Tail of a Cat's Life
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Title is a Punny joke. BASED on Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life. Len is a stray, and wishes for Gumi and Rin to accompany him, but they disagree. With a plot in mind, can Len convince them? LenxRin, GumixGumo, MikuoxNeru and others. HIATUS WILL SOON BE OVER! Being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**This song gave me really good ideas. Now I know why everyone has a fanfic for it, haha. But like I said, it is only **_**based **_**off of the song, not the song in a fanfic. And so, let's begin. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Well, Well, Well, If It isn't a willful stray cat<strong>

**Len's POV**

* * *

><p>I can't help staring at the cats inside their houses. I'm not jealous; I just wonder how they can stand to be in there. I always pay attention to two girl cats, one with luxurious white fur, the other with a more beige colored fur. They're the kind of cats who are always pampered. Like I said, I'm not jealous, I just feel bad for them, not ever experiencing the outside world.<p>

I decided to finally talk to them.

When I went to the window… the two of them instantly spotted me and gave me a glare.

"Oh, well, what do we have here, two lovely ladies?" I asked.

The beige one licked her paw, "Well, well, well," she said, "If it isn't a willful stray,"

I looked at the white one, "Since the moon is full, will you come out to play?" I said with a wink.

She scoffed at me, so I went on to see if I could get them out, "Being a stray is better than being a housecat,"

"C'mon," I told her, "You can chase birds and pilfer fish to your heart's content!"

She laughed, "Sweet words for a stray," she said, walking away from the window.

The beige one stared up at me, with her big blue eyes, "We are not foolish girls like you think we are. Both of us know not to trust a stray,"

"Rin, come away from the stray before he poisons your pure mind," I heard the white one say.

"Yes Gumi!" she mewed and jumped up to close the curtains.

I sighed, _There has to be some way to get them to take off their collars and come with me_, I thought. Personally, I think I'd have more fun with the white one, but I guess it didn't matter which one came first. They seemed close, so if one left the other one would have to come.

* * *

><p>I walked back to my hideout… It's nothing special, just a little spot in an alleyway.<p>

"There you are!" I heard a she-cat yell out to me.

"Oh, Neru, hi," I said. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, really.

"Were you out trying to convince house pets to join us?" she asked with a smirk.

Neru is another stray cat like me. She's a black cat, with a creamy yellow tail tip and golden eyes.

Well, I guess I'll tell you what I look like… I'm a darker brown cat, but my fur looks black, and just like that silly Rin, I have blue eyes…

"Len! Are you listening to me?" she asked me.

"Oh- sorry Neru, must've zoned out," I answered.

"Yeah, no kidding…Anyways I was asking you what you wanted for dinner before you zoned out. Mikuo brought back fish.. is that okay?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

She scoffed at me as I walked into my own little area. It was just a little corner… Everyone in our mini clan has one.

But I don't feel like telling you what my part of the alleyway looks like, I feel like thinking about how I can get those house cats out.

What? You expect me to tell you what you want? I'm a cat, I do what I want whenever I want.

Then… a plot came to me… I knew what I had to do…

**Well, it **_**is **_**four in the morning, so I apologize if it was bad… I think it's horrible T_T **

**But, I hope you enjoy… hopefully….**

**:/ You don't have to review, this is horrible.**

**I don't own: The characters or the song.**

**I own my story, however. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, as three gracious people reviewed I wanna say thanks to all of you! It means a lot considering this was totally rushed, haha. I really hope you like this chapter, and I will make it longer. Hopefully Gumo will appear this chapter :3 **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: House Pets<p>

**Rin's POV**

* * *

><p>Gumi always likes it when Gakupo comes over. Probably because he brings Miku over all the time…<p>

Oh, Miku is his cat. She's a Russian blue with teal eyes. I'm not sure why Luka, our owner, lets him over all the time. I'll never understand humans…

"Rin, I told you to stay away from strays, they're just bad news," Miku told me.

I looked up at her, "Yeah, but he was sweet,"

Gumi laughed, "Yeah, if strays were sweet,"

"What's with you and strays? You act like they're horrible cats…" I asked Gumi.

"Because they are! I had an encounter with one and I do not want you to live that,"

Miku looked over, "You are forgetting I have a brother who's a stray," she said.

"Well, it's not my fault your brother decided to live like a street-rat,"

Miku sighed, "Are you sure you've ever encountered one? Ever? Besides that new one? Len, was it?" she asked.

Gumi let out a meow, "I told you my story about that other tuxedo stray and what he did. And I'm not sure about his name, he never told us. Try Rin, maybe she knows,"

"Yes, his name is Len," I told them.

Miku meowed when she left the room, "I suspect Gakupurple is leaving now. Fun talking to you girls. Okay, bye~"

* * *

><p>Gumi sighed, "Rin, I'm going to take a nap. Stay away from the stray, okay?"<p>

"Why won't you tell me what happened? I'm like your little sister, so why won't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Rin, I just- it's something you wouldn't understand. And besides, there are some things I can't tell my little sister,"

I sighed, "Okay, have a nice nap," I told her.

I walked to the kitchen when I heard a tap on the window. I jumped on the windowsill to see the stray, Len.

"Well, well, well Rin, we meet again," he said with a wink.

"Hi Len," I mewed.

"Sure I can't convince you to let me take off your collar and help you escape?" he asked.

"No, sorry, I'd rather stay here in my warm house,"

Len chuckled, "Well, fine, but you know you only have one life. Cats really don't have nine lives- it's a myth,"

"And you suppose that because I only have one life I'll come out and live with you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sure. You can do whatever you want,"

"Len?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Yes,"

"What's life like as a stray? I mean seriously?"

He took a breath, "You're a curious one, aren't you?"

And just as he was about to tell me, a striped Russian blue jumped on the other side of my windowsill.

"Len, has Neru told you enough times or what? Stop trying to convince innocent house pets out of their homes,"

"Sorry Mikuo, didn't know you'd listen to Neru," Len told the other tom.

"Well, I don't like her nagging me- it's annoying," he said, "So, gonna introduce me to your next victm?"

"Oh, Rin meet Mikuo, Mikuo meet Rin,"

"Hello," I mewed.

"Hi. Well Len, I'm going to go before Neru nags me so much I explode,"

"Okay, bye," he told Mikuo.

"Rin! What did I tell about those strays?" I turned to see Gumi.

"Oh- Gumi, how was your nap?" I asked her.

"I got up to eat and here you are, talking to a stray,"

"Sorry, but just like you, I came in to eat and Len appeared,"

"That's why we ignore people, Rin,"

Len chuckled, "Gumi, you need to have some fun, you're a little on the strict side,"

Gumi glared at him. We heard a rustle from the window on the other side.

A male tuxedo cat was at our window.

"Hello Gumi," he said.

Gumi let out a gasp, "Oh, look who's back," she said.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Aaannnd! Ta-da! New chapter! And it's three pages on my Microsoft word! Long enough for you?<strong>

**I hope so! I also hope you enjoyed.**

**I don't own: Characters or the song this was based off of.**

**I do own my story and my writing. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, let's get to the point, my internet connection is suspended. You might be reading this the week after I write it. I'm so sorry D: **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Wandering<p>

**Len's POV**

* * *

><p>"Miss me?" the mysterious cat asked.<p>

I honestly felt like going over there and telling him to stop bothering Gumi. But if I did, I'd have a feeling Neru would find out and nag me till I died.

So I decided against it and just watched.

Rin tilted her head in confusion. Not even Rin knew about him? Well, I didn't but… I'm not one to talk.

Anyways, let me explain, the tuxedo cat is Gumo. Gumo used to be the leader of this cat pack along with Dell, a dark grey cat, and Kaito, a dark Russian blue. Kaito looks a little like Mikuo, considering they're both Russian blues, except Kaito is darker and Mikuo has darker blue stripes.

Nowadays, the pack is led by Dell and his followers are Kaito and another calico named Meiko. The only way I know this is because of my older sister, Haku, who told me all about them.

Anywho... Back into the suspense…

Gumi laughed, "Haha, yeah right,"

Gumo smirked, "I know you did, no sense denying the truth Gumi,"

Rin walked over to Gumi, "Who's he?" she asked.

Gumi smiled, "Gumo this is Rin. Rin, meet Gumo,"

Rin mewed, "Nice to meet you,"

"Same to you," Gumo replied.

Gumi smiled, "Okay, well, talk to you all later, I'm gonna go now, you know, before Luka sees us all here."

Gumo left the windowsill and that left me and Rin.

Rin walked over to me, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering who he is," she replied.

"I'm not entirely sure myself but my older sister used to tell me stories about him,"

"Like?" Rin asked, in a way that told me to continue.

"Well, just that he used to lead this pack of cat rebels. Nothing out of the ordinary,"

"Oh, okay,"

Then, all of sudden, there were footsteps.

"Len! How many times have I told you? Stop bothering the housepets!"

I groaned and Rin stared at me, "Who's that?" she asked.

"Just Neru,"

Neru walked over to the window, her gold eyes piercing me.

And yet, she stared politely at Rin, "I'm sorry Len was bothering you," she said.

Rin smiled, "Oh, he's no bother to me. Maybe to Gumi, but not to me,"

Neru stared at her shocked, "Len? Not a bother? Lies,"

Rin just laughed, "Well, I'm Rin, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Neru,"

I sighed, "Now that you two are aquainted ,how about Rin comes with us?"

Neru sighed, "Alright, I'll let her come with us, but only if she wants to,"

Rin looked up at us, "Alright… Gumi should wake up in three or four hours and Luka comes back in five. A couple hours won't hurt,"

I inwardly screamed "Yes!" as Rin jumped up and out of the window.

Neru and her continued to talk as I followed behind.

Let's try to have some fun, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>And so, Rin disobeys Gumi and goes outside… What will happen, will Gumi find out? Will Gumo tell now that he's back?<strong>

**Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**I don't own: the characters or song.**

**I do own: My story and writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry for not updating D; I've had some stress lately, and here I am writing this at 3:35 am!**

**I've gotten an actual life lately! I've been doing something the past few weekends, so much that I've missed my shows! I wanted to update this a lot! But stress, life, friends. Lots of crap.**

**Please forgive me with this wonderful update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's POV<strong>

Chapter 4- Ah, Pampered Little Cat...

* * *

><p>How dare that stupid cat!<p>

How dare she leave without my permission!

I specifically told her not to!

I swear when I get my paws on her-

"Gumi?"

Oh no, Luka.

"Gumi~ it's lunch time,"

Oh yum, lunch.

Wait- lunch? AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

Oh Rin, I swear…

I hope Luka doesn't notice.

"Rin can have hers later," she said, putting the food into the bowl.

Rin's not getting this.

In fact, as punishment I'm going to eat this.

Then I'm going to find her…

That girl better be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Rin padded over to my spot, slightly looking around.

I could tell the look of the city was new to her, as she'd probably only seen it through her windows.

I walked over to a trash can, "Hungry?" I asked, offering a fish bone.

Rin's cute little nose crinkled a bit, "No, I ate before I left,"

Ah, pampered little cat, how cute that nose movement was-

I mean, I bet that she'll be so hungry later she'll eat it.

Later on, a white cat came stomping down the street.

"Len! How could you steal my little sister?"

"Cool it sister, she came with us,"

I heard a snicker from Mikuo in the background.

Neru sighed, "I knew it was a bad idea,"

Gumi growled, "Then why didn't you object to it! Come on Rin! Let's go!"

Rin sighed and hesitantly followed Gumi…

Gumi was really strict…

I sighed as Mikuo approached me.

"Hey Len,"

"Hey Mikuo," I sighed again.

"Dude, I seriously thought you were going to say 'Ah pampered little cat, you're so cute! So please have my babies!'"

Neru and Mikuo started having a giggle-fest as I gave them a glare.

Neru rolled over a few times while laughing. She looked like stupid dog.

Mikuo looked like he was ready to have an accident…

I swear, those two would be the perfect couple….

I had to find a way to get Gumi to come out with Rin.

All right, let's brainstorm!

* * *

><p><strong>FAUFUAIF LOOLOLOLOLLLL. I LOVE MIKUO. GUISE I SAID THAT ON SKYPE TO MY FRIEND AT 3:44 AM AFTER SHE READ THE PART ABOUT RIN'S NOSE. ( The Pampered little cat thingie!)<strong>

**LOLOL. THAT'S WHAT LEN REALLY WANTED TO SAY GUISE XD**

**No question because I'm high off of sleep loss and I'm being weird.**

**I don't own- characters used or the song it was based off of.**

**I DO own- Ah, Pampered little cat! (I'M MAKING A PARODY OF THIS SONG NOW LOL!), my effed up mind, my writing and this story.**

**ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I got over my writer's block that I've had, but I'm not sure how well I'll get over it on this story. This story has given me some serious idea/writer's block. Pleh, let's see.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: A Street Lesson<p>

**Rin's POV**

* * *

><p>"But Gumi-"<p>

"Stop it, Rin. I'm not letting you go out there again. You could get hurt!"

"I'm sick of you telling me that! Just because a stray broke your heart or you got hit by a car or something stupid like that doesn't mean it'll happen to me to!"

Gumi stared at me, "Fine, but if it does happen, don't come crying back to me. I won't help you."

I nodded and walked away. …I can't stop myself from hurting though… She's never said anything like that to me nor have I said things like that to her… She must hurt too…

"Good luck Rin," I could hear her mumble.

I ran back to where Len and his pack stayed. Now, there was a silver cat talking to Len.

I turned my head abruptly to my right to see Neru. "Oh, you're back," she said.

"Yeah," I started, "Gumi said that I could stay… but… I don't know if she was implying about me coming back,"

Neru nodded, "That's awesome. It'll be good to have another girl in this group,"

"Neru," she looked at me, "Can I ask you who that is?" I pointed with my tail to the silver cat.

"That's Haku, Len's older sister," she said, "She belongs to the 'Alley Cats'"

I gave her a look of total confusion and she laughed.

"Alright, you need a street lesson," she let out a meow and continued talking.

"'Alley Cats' is a clan made of three cats, Dell, the leader, Meiko and Kaito. They're sort of like the street leaders. Haku lives with them, but she's not really a part of the group. Dell lets her stay; he has a soft spot for her. Meiko is Mikuo's adoptive mother and Kaito…well, he's Kaito. Then you have our clan; Mikuo, Len, me and now you, Rin-nyan. There is another clan- oh, I'm sorry- _duet_, Miki and Piko. They are just some stupid alley cats, sort of like us, but they harbor even less importance than we do. Miki flirts with all the boy cats, so beware… And then the final trio is Ritsu, Ruko and Teto. Teto is still kind of like a kitten, and she loves to annoy Miku, Mikuo's sister, who I'm sure you know. Ruko is the mature one, she's the leader, and Ritsu is sort of like her… well protector, even though she doesn't need one, he still likes to protect her."

"So basically… Haku is like Dell's girlfriend?" I asked.

She nodded, "Exactly. Haku's really sweet. She's a close friend of mine, come on, you should come meet her,"

I nodded and followed her, but a voice stopped me. "Oh, so you have a new clan member, do you?"

Neru growled, stepping in front of me, "Piko, leave Rin-nyan _alone_,"

"Oh, but Neru, perhaps she wants to come to our little duet and make it a trio…"

"She's not interested," I could see Mikuo join in beside Neru.

Piko was a silvery gray cat with a blue eye and a green eye, but without looking closely, it was hard to see that he was Heterochromic.

Then another cat came out, "Piko, let them be, they're obviously not going to let this be so easy,"

The she-cat was very fluffy, like a Persian, and was dark orange. She must've been Miki.

Piko walked closer to me.

"But Miki, look at her, she's so beautiful,"

"Get away," I could hear Len say, walking in front of me.

Haku stared at them, "Piko, you k-know b-better than to tamper with the c-cats of another c-clan,"

Her voice was rather quiet and she stuttered on some words, but other than that, she really did sound leader-like.

"I'm sorry, Haku" I could see Piko roll his eyes.

Miki walked closer, letting her tail hit Mikuo's face, but in a more… flirty manor.

"It is good to see my dear boyfriend again though…"

Mikuo glared at her, "If I was your boyfriend-"

"But you are~" she said, playfully.

Neru glared at her, her yellow eyes piercing Miki's red ones, "You are ridiculous!"

Miki attacked Neru, but Neru ended up on top of Miki, "You say every tom on our streets is your boyfriend, when in reality, none of them even like you!"

Miki glared at her, "Except for Mikuo~"

She really knew how to press Neru's buttons, "He is _not _your boyfriend!" The two proceeded to roll around and fight, so Mikuo followed them.

Len, Haku and I stayed in our spots. "Rin, this is my sister Haku,"

"H-hello," she stuttered.

I smiled, "Hello!" I mewed.

"I am s-sorry you h-had to meet P-Piko and Miki like that,"

"It's fine,"

Then, Mikuo walked back with Neru, who didn't look damaged at all. It seems like she was the one kicking tail in that fight.

Len laughed, "Neru, you always win fights with Miki. Don't you ever go easy on her?"

"No!" she shouted, with a smile.

"Rin-nyan, that always happens," Mikuo said, "It's one of things you should get used to,"

I nodded slightly, and then Len looked up. "Haku, is your clan supposed to be visiting us today?"

"Hm, D-Dell did say he w-was g-going to v-visit some clans today, but I wasn't sure w-which ones... And I guess yours is first,"

The tom- Dell – was a dark gray cat with specks of white where it looked like his fur had been ripped off- but only very slightly and they weren't big patches. He probably got into a lot of fights trying to keep the peace between clans.

The she-cat following him – I'm guessing Meiko – was a fluffy calico. The colors on her fur were a reddish brown, white – of course – and black. Her fur seemed perfect and she had no scratches or fur ripped off.

And then – the last cat – Kaito – I knew it was him, Miku had mentioned him once (she had said he was with Meiko or something like that) – was a dark Russian blue sort of like Mikuo, but he didn't have the darker stripes like Mikuo did. He was just a darker Russian blue.

The three walked down our alleyway and Haku stared intently at the ground. I hope nothing was wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>Not too bad, huh?<strong>

**I'd say it's pretty good for just getting over writer's block. It was long, that's my apology for keeping this on hiatus for a while. I did a long chapter on TCC too, when I do longer chapters like that I get over Writer's block easier.**

**Review?**


End file.
